Hello, love
by Bexxi86
Summary: Elijah decides to visit Elena before he leaves for New Orleans. Finding her being endlessly tortured by Damon and Stefan, he saves her. When they get the surprise of their lives, a hidden truth comes out. The past that was taken from her comes back in an instant. Did I mention, Elena HATES being compelled? Set during/after 4/20 AU.
1. Chapter 1

After saying goodbye to Katerina, I had one more stop before I would return to New Orleans. Elena, despite being emotionless, had convinced me that Katerina would never be the woman I fell in love with again. She had grown to use people, manipulate them for her own good. Just as she was using me to get free of Niklaus. I would no longer be used.

I followed Elena's scent to the Salvatore's home, only to hear her screaming from the basement. Without hesitation, I ran at vamp speed to the cellar, the same that housed me after being daggered. As I approached, I was sure the brothers had not seen or heard my entrace, and continued their assault on Elena. They had taken her daylight ring and were letting the sunlight shine through the window onto her, burning her skin. I could smell the vervain in the air, as well as her blood. They had almost bled her dry. No doubt this was an attempt to make her turn her emotions back on. I knew fairly well that it wouldn't work. Yes, torture would bring forth emotions, such as pain and fear, but those kinds of things would only persuade her to keep her emotions off.

I pushed the door open, and within seconds had both of the Salvatores in my clutches, preventing them from any further harming of the girl whom was this way because of them.

"Elijah, help me." I could hear the whispers escaping her mouth. There was raw emotion in her voice. "Please?" She was alive again, but at the brink of death. With each hand on the sides of the brothers heads, I snapped both of their necks with ease in one shot. As their bodies fell to the ground, I flashed over to Elena, who was almost unconscious.

"Elena, tell me the truth, are your emotions back on?" I compelled, looking directly into her brown irises as her pupils dilated at the sound of my voice.

"Yes, I tried to tell them, but they didn't believe me. They- they thought *cough* that I was lying *cough* to get them to stop. I am a monster, Elijah!" She said, crying. I could tell she hadn't had blood in days. They were trying to make her dessicate. I untied her restraints, and lifted her into my arms, locking the brothers in their own cellar on my way out. I flashed away, still carrying her. When we were a safe distance away in the forest, I laid her on the ground and held out my wrist to her. She needed the blood, and mine was much more powerful than a humans.

I let her drink her fill and watched as the color and life returned to her. She had turned her humanity back on, somehow in the midst of being tortured endlessly for days, and they hadn't believed her, and continued. I knew that blood sharing was an intensely intimate act, but she needed the blood, and I would not deny her of it.

Ever since the moment I had compelled her to forget, I had regretted it. But now, I could not reverse the compulsion in fear that she would return to her emotionless state, not when she killed the one person I had compelled her to forget, for her own good. I had not realized that by my compulsion, it had ultimately led to my own brother's death. I knew I should never have done it, but my brother had a reputation for a reason, and I did not want to see Elena get hurt by his games.

Kol was known for his reputation of using women and disposing of them after he got what he wanted. Although the moments I had witnessed of his interactions with Elena were different, I did not want to take any chances. Needless to say, my actions were the reason Kol left Mystic Falls to begin with. I had not counted on him hearing of the cure and coming back.

It was true that I had fallen under the spell of the dopplegangers allure once more, and I wished nothing more than to protect Elena and give her all the happiness in the world. To see my brother with her had indeed made me jealous, pushing me to complete my unforgivable deed. And I would not be able to reverse the compulsion, because then she would realize that she was the reason behind the death of a man she could have been in love with. It made me cringe just to think of the words.

_Flashback_

_"Elena, darling, you look ravishing as always." I heard my brother say to Elena as she approached from behind the trees. _

_"Why thank you, sir. You do as well." Elena responded, laughing. They couldn't see me from behind the trees. We were deep into the forest, at a meadow I was familiar with as a child. _

_"I'm so glad I decided to dance with you at the ball, all those months ago. You, darling, have changed me. I just wish we didn't have to hide this anymore. But both of my brothers along with the Salvatores would be glad to dagger me, claiming I have you compelled or such nonsense." Kol said to Elena, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. _

_"It's too much of a risk right now, I don't want anything to happen to you. We just need to wait until I can get all the daggers." Elena said, leaning into his embrace. I couldn't believe what was unfolding before my eyes, my brother, the reckless and impulsive younger version of me, was with the innocent, compassionate Elena Gilbert. Surely he would use her just as he had done countless times before. _

_"I don't like how those Salvatores keep trying to steal what is mine. They think they own you, and have to control your every move. I hardly ever get to see you, because of them. I don't understand why you can't just let me compel them to leave you alone." Kol asked in a frustrated voice. _

_"You know I hate compulsion, Kol, and don't you think other people would notice something suspicious if they just started ignoring me?" Elena asked truthfully. _

_"I know, I just want to be able to show you off, see you more than once a week. Take you away and show you the world." Kol said, looking into her eyes. _

_"I want those things too, Kol. We will get there, remember, you have forever." Elena said sadly. _

_"But you don't, and I know that isn't what you want." Kol said turning his head to the side. It was the first time I thought I saw a flicker of emotion in him, but my mind couldn't process that, all I could think about was how I was jealous I was that she was finally looking away from the salvatore brothers, but at my brother instead of me. Did she know all of the things he had done in the past? _

_"Let's not talk about that right now, we don't have very long so why don't we make the most of our time, and not talk about the depressing things. Now tell me more about your life as a human, I like those stories." Elena said as they sat down and she leaned her head on his chest. _

_After about an hour of talking, they kissed and said their goodbyes. By then, I had already made up my mind. After I knew Kol was gone, I followed Elena and flashed in front of her. _

_"Elijah?" She asked quickly as she saw me. _

_"Hello, Elena. You will forget the time you have spent with Kol, and return to life as normal. You will then forget ever being compelled by me. Now return home and forget this ever happened." I said as I watched her eyes widen and dilate. She hadn't even noticed I had taken off her vervain necklace. I watched her eyes go blank, seeing that the compulsion worked. I flashed away before she came to. Kol stormed off the next day, saying he was leaving for good. Seeing my brother hurt made me regret my decision instantly. _

_END Flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. :(**

"Elijah, why did you come for me?" Elena asked in a small voice, pulling me from my thoughts.

"To be honest, I was going to tell you that I was leaving for New Orleans, however, I found you in that state, and I could not leave you there." I responded truthfully.

"Thank you. I didn't know what else I could have done to make them stop. Elijah, I have done so many terrible things." She said, starting to cry again.

"As have we all. Elena, you are not a monster, you did not have a conscious or morals at the time. This is no fault of yours, if anyone is to blame, it is Damon Salvatore." I said with disdain.

"He was just trying to-wait, you are right. He used the sire bond against me, it wasn't my choice. He didn't respect me enough to let me make my own decision." She said, standing up, floods of emotions rushing back to her.

"Elijah, my brother is dead. I have no family left. I didn't even go to his funeral!" She said, crying much harder. I walked closer to her, pulling her into my embrace, letting her grieve the proper way.

"Elena, we must let go of the past, for it will not change. We must look to the future, and find our place in it." I told her as I rubbed her back in a soothing way.

"How do you always know the right thing to say?" She laughed a little. Before I could respond, my phone began to ring.

"Rebekah, what do you need?" I asked as I answered the phone.

_"Elijah, there is something wrong." Rebekah said on the other line. _

"Well out with it, what is the problem, sister?" I asked.

"_Silas got to the witch, Elijah the veil-" _I dropped the phone before I could let her finish. I couldn't believe what I saw in front of my eyes.

"Hello, brother." Kol said, right in front of me, while I stood in front of Elena, clearly in shock. "Hello, love." He said towards Elena.

"Kol, how are you here?" I asked after my mind comprehended it.

"Looks like Silas actually came through for me, however, not so well for anyone else. You see, the veil came down, guaranteed, your witch made sure to put it back in place as soon as Silas took the cure and killed himself. So a few of us escaped. And Elijah, we need to have a little chat about compulsion. You see, on the other side, you can see the past and the present." Kol said in a sadistic voice.

"Elijah, what is he talking about?" Elena asked in a small voice from behind me.

"Elena, darling, yes, why don't you ask dear Elijah here what he took from you?" Kol spoke up. He put me on the spot. I never thought I had to go through this.

"Elijah?" She said, walking out from behind me to face me.

"Remember." I compelled. She closed her eyes and flashed through the memories as they came flooding back to her.

"Kol, I am so sorry, I-I- I killed you. And Elijah, how could you?! I thought you respected my decisions." Elena said, walking over to Kol.

"Elena, I apologize, at the time I thought it was for the best, but I have regretted it ever since." I told her, but she was too angry to listen. I decided it was my time to take my leave. I flashed away before either noticed.

Elena POV

Elijah compelled me to forget Kol, the person I had killed. When all of my memories came flooding back, it was like an overload. I remembered all of the time we spent together, since the ball. Our meadow, how we were together. Then he suddenly left town, only to be killed when he returned, trying to save us from the hell Silas has already unleashed.

"Elena, you remember?" Kol asked after Elijah left, turning to face me.

"I remember everything. Kol, how can you stand there like nothing happened, I had you killed!" I yelled, still not used to my emotions being back.

"Darling, calm down, it's not like I ever end up staying dead long. Although I must say, it did hurt a little to be killed by the girl I was in love with. But, you didn't remember our time together, so I do not blame you, love." Kol said, sadly.

"Kol, I just- you're back. That's all that matters, right? Wait, you said other people came through and stayed?" I asked quickly, thinking of my brother.

"Yes, darling." He said.

"Did Jeremy-?" I couldn't stand the thought to ask. Out of nowhere, I saw a movement in the distance, slowly realizing it was two people walking toward me. It wasn't until they were about 20 feet away that I noticed who it was... Jeremy, and- Jenna?

I couldn't believe my eyes, my family was back.

"I saved who I could, almost lost myself in the process. I saw what happened to you, and I have never had more of an urge to kill Damon as I do right now. He should have let you grieve the proper way, instead of using that God forsaken sire bond against you." Kol said as Jeremy and Jenna approached. I was overwhelmed.

"I can never thank you enough, Kol. Jeremy! Jenna! I've missed you both so much! I never thought I could have any of you back!" I ran and gave them both hugs, holding on for a while, afraid that if I let go, they would dissappear again. After I hugged them both, I ran to Kol, who was standing awkwardly watching us. I wrapped my arms around him for the first time in months and it felt amazing.

"This time, we aren't going to hide. I have clearly learned that you never know when your time is up so don't waste it." Kol said before he leaned down and kissed me full force. In the background I could hear Jeremy say 'finally' and I wondered what that meant.

After we parted, I looked at Jeremy who was smiling.

"Had a change of heart about Kol?" I asked Jeremy. He laughed.

"You could say that. Elena, on the other side, there is no humanity switch. You can see the past, and you can see how people truly are. Kol was by your side the entire time I was there, watching over you, just as Jenna and I were, maybe even closer. We all saw your past with him, and how he treated you. Then he risked being stuck on the other side to save us. Elena, we weren't going to make it out of the veil in time. He did it for you." Jeremy told me. I couldn't believe it. Kol had saved them for me. He had been watching over me the whole time he was on the other side.

"I approve." Jenna said, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked back at Kol, who was smiling.

"I can't believe this is all happening." I said truthfully.

"Believe me, darling, neither can we." Kol said looking at me. "Lets go, I believe we are all in need of a shower and you, my darling, need to feed and heal."


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we going to go? I burned down the house, and was staying with Damon and Stefan. We don't have any clothes or anything, and we can't stay in Mystic Falls, everyone here thinks you are all...- dead. The humans wouldn't understand." I told them, which was true, we couldn't stay in Mystic Falls.

"I know just the place." Kol said. The only one without vamp speed was Jeremy and Jenna didn't really know how to use it, since she was only a vampire for a couple hours. So I walked with Jenna and Jeremy while Kol went and got my car. It only took a few minutes for him to drive to the edge of the woods where we had walked to. I didn't really need to catch up with everyone much because they had been there through it all, just invisible to me.

We all got in my car and I let Kol drive, because I knew he wanted to, and he knew where we were going. After a couple hours on the highway and one long nap later, we arrived at a nice house in the middle of the woods. It was a big house, not as big as Klaus's but much bigger than mine.

"This is my home, the only one I own that my siblings don't know about. I came here when I left Mystic Falls." Kol said as we all got out of the car.

"Where are we, exactly?" Jeremy asked before I had the chance to.

"Christiansburg, Va. Small town, but right in between two big colleges, Virginia Tech and Radford University. Makes feeding much easier. But for the most part, its very private." Kol answered quickly. Colleges were an easy place to feed, especially with all the parties. He knew how to pick a place, thats for sure. "It's not much, but there are 4 rooms, one for each of us, only 3 bathrooms though."

"Not much? This is like a mansion compared to what our house was. Thank you for letting us stay here." Jeremy said, walking inside as Kol held open the door.

"Anytime mate, you know I would do anything for your sister, and her family." Kol whispered to Jeremy. When we walked inside, Kol showed them their rooms and bathrooms and they began to take their showers. He then walked me to my room, but I shook my head and looked towards his door. He raised his eyebrows and followed as I walked towards the master bedroom.

I opened the door and saw a huge four-poster king size bed, that looked very old. Everything was very elegant looking, which surprised me since Kol was such a jokester. I ran and jumped on the bed, sprawling myself across it. He walked over and looked at me, confused.

"You didn't think I was actually going to sleep in my own room, did you? Unless you are a traditionalist. I mean we have to share a bathroom anyways, and it's in here." I said, feeling nervous about my boldness.

"Darling, I want nothing more than to have you stay in here with me." He said, crawling on the bed overtop of me. He leaned down and kissed me with more passion than I ever imagined. After a few minutes, we both had to catch our breath and we both needed showers. I walked towards the bathroom and noticed he was still sitting on the bed.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked seductively as I took off my shirt next to the bathroom door. In a flash, he was in front of me, picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he kissed me furiously.

"I've missed you so much." He said into my neck as he stripped his own shirt. "I was so close, but so far away. I could see everything, but do nothing about it. It killed me to see you with Damon. Now you are mine, and the world will know it this time. No more secrets. I want all of you."

"Then take me, I'm yours." I whispered as we stepped in the hot shower together.

After getting our shower, feeling much more refreshed, I noticed I had no extra clothes. We stepped out into the room to find bags on the bed. I walked over and looked in them, seeing a whole new wardrobe's worth of clothes for me.

"How did you?" I asked Kol, who was smiling smugly.

"Darling, I have connections here. I made some phone calls while you were asleep in the car." Kol said smiling, watching me go through the bags like a little kid at Christmas.

"You know, I always knew something was missing. I could feel the void in my mind, and when you died, it hurt but I didn't know why." I told him, every word true. I felt empty almost.

"Darling, he erased your memories, not your feelings. That is why you felt that way. Don't worry, I will make sure Elijah never compels again if that's what you want. My business with him is long from finished, as with Nik and Rebekah too. However, you are more important and you need to feed, you have been hurt badly. Elena, do you realize there were a few times where you almost crossed over to the other side? You could have died permanantly. I can smell Elijah's blood running through your veins. If you drink human blood right now, it will probably not settle with you." Kol said to me, which made sense. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me, tilting his head to the side to expose his neck to me. I saw his artery pumping, and I felt my face transform. "Go ahead, love." He said confidently.

I sunk my teeth into his neck and immediately felt a tingly feeling along with the warmth of the blood rushing down my throat. It was amazing, the best blood I had ever tasted. I had drank from Damon and Elijah, and yet neither tasted nearly as good. My mind went fuzzy like I was high on his blood. It was euphoric! I stopped before I took too much. I pulled back and looked at him, his eyes still closed. When he opened them, I could tell he was thirsty, his face had changed. I did as he had, exposing my neck to him, nodding at his questioning look. Before I knew it, I felt his teeth sink into my neck and begin to pull the dark red liquid out.

It didn't hurt at all, it was almost the same feeling as when I drank his blood, I was tingly all over and felt the overwhelming euphoric feeling that came with it. I didn't want it to end, but within seconds, he pulled away. I regained my sense of being, and opened my eyes. He was staring straight into my eyes as I opened them.

"What just happened?" I asked, clearly confused about what just happened.

"That is a great question, love. I have never experienced that in the thousand years I have been alive, or dead. 'twas certainly a pleasing feeling." Kol said, scratching his head. Good, he felt it too and was just as confused as I was.

**How do you guys like it so far? The majority of my readers wanted me to do another Kolena story. To those who wanted Elejah, maybe my next will give you what you want. However, I have angry readers because I need to update quicker! I promise I will try my best to update a few times a week, if not once a day! :) Love you all!**

**BEX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, which I hate.**

"I've heard that blood sharing is a very intimate thing, but the only times I have done it were because I needed the blood right away, but that... I can't explain it. It was... intoxicating." I responded.

"Intoxicating is a good word for it. But lets get you dressed, I am sure that you want to spend some time with your family. I can have you all to myself tonight, and we can figure out this intoxicating mess then." Kol said, picking out an outfit for me to wear (a beautiful dress that was what I was going to choose anyways, which made me smile) and he got dressed as well.

Still confused over what had happened, we both walked down the stairs where we heard Jeremy and Jenna in the kitchen.

Jeremy had a cup of coffee and Jenna was staring between the freezer and Jeremy like they were dangerous or something. I realized that the freezer must have been full of blood. Jenna died before she could learn any type of control, meaning she was hungry and didn't know how to control it. We needed to get Jeremy away while she feeds. I looked at Kol who nodded, knowing what I was thinking. He flashed over and got Jeremy before Jenna could lung at him, I grabbed her from behind just in time.

"Jenna, calm down, you need to feed. Now sit down at the table and breathe through your mouth, okay?" I said to her as I held her from attacking Jeremy. She looked at me, face changing back, and sat down, holding onto the table like she was going to fly away. I opened the freezer and grabbed two bags of blood. Pouring one bag into a coffee mug, I handed it to her and saw her face change instantly. She drank the blood quickly and almost broke the mug pleading for more. I poured the other bag into the cup. By the time she finished her second cup, it had filled her need for blood. Kol went and got Jeremy from his room and told him it was safe to come back downstairs.

"Man, I'm starving." Jeremy said as he walked back into the kitchen, scowering through the refrigerator.

"I am too, mate. I guess all of our basic needs are coming back at once. We didn't eat or feed on the other side, so we are all probably going to have big appetites for a while. Right now, I seem to really want human food, which is not normal for me." Kol said, joining Jeremy on the hunt for food. After getting enough food out for three five-course meals, we all sat at the table and began eating. Kol, Jenna, and I all had rare steak and Jeremy had his medium.

"How does it feel to be back?" I asked them all.

"Surreal for me." Jeremy said.

"Amazing. Being able to feel again, having a new start on life, after being dead for over a year. Wait how old would that make me?" Jenna said, laughing.

"Jenna, as vampires, we get to stop counting. Otherwise Kol over here would be celebrating his 1000th-something birthday." I laughed with them. I wondered how old Kol really was, and how old he was when he was turned.

"I guess that makes sense. Kol, how about you?" Jenna asked him. I was so glad they were all getting along.

"A second chance would be a great way of putting it. I did a lot of things that I am not proud of the first time, so now I get to have my redemption." Kol said with a mix of emotions. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, reassuring him. After talking about a few other things, being yelled at for stupid things I did, being chastized to NEVER turn my emotions off again, and having some tea, we all headed to our rooms for the night. I followed Kol up the stairs after I bid Jeremy and Jenna goodnight.

"What was it like on the other side, Kol?" I asked cautiously. I didn't know if he wanted to talk about it or not.

"It was- I guess you could call it a different version of hell. It was what I always imagined hell to be like. It wasn't the fire pit, which I would have preferred over the torture we were put through. On the other side, it was exactly how we are now. I could be standing right here, right in front of you, but you couldn't see me. I could speak to you, but you couldn't hear me. I could reach out, but not be able to touch you. I couldn't feel anything, there was no physical feeling, only emotional. On the other side, we didn't have humanity switches, we were cursed to feel everything. I had to feel the guilt from everyone I had ever killed. I had to feel the heartbreak of you forgetting me over and over again. I had to watch that basturd force you to turn your emotions off, and do all the things you did in its wake. I had to watch it all and not be able to do a damn thing about it. It was torture of the worst kind. But now that I am here, I am grateful that I had to go through it all, because I learned many lessons from my mistakes. Ones I will never make again. Now, I can feel you again, I can touch you, I can kiss you. I cannot begin to tell you how amazing that feeling is." Kol said before leaning down and kissing my forehead. What he described sounded worse than hell. But I realized something.

"When I was being tortured, a few times I could hear your voice, talking to me. How?" I asked quickly.

"As I told you before, Elena, you almost crossed over a few times during those couple days. I was right by your side the entire time, If you could hear me talking to you, it meant that you were seconds from death. The veil was opening to accept you, which let you hear my voice, if you would have looked, you probably would have seen me as well." Kol said, sadly.

"I was that close to death?" I hadn't realized I had been so close to dying.

"Yes, darling, and there was nothing I could do about it. But you fought bravely. I am proud of you. You didn't _want_ to die." Kol told me, which was true, I didn't want to die.

After we changed, we both climbed into the large bed, which had red silk sheets (how classic), and I curled into his side, laying my head on his chest. I didn't want to go to sleep yet because I was afraid it was all a dream, one I would wake up from at any second. I listened to the slow beating of his heart. As vampires, our heart still beats, but slower than a humans. It was a comforting sound. Within seconds, I could tell by his even breathing patterns that he was already asleep. They had told me that you didn't sleep on the other side, awake all the time. He must have been exhausting. I stayed awake for a while, just thinking about all the things I had done while my emotions were off.

I had killed countless people, I had pretended to be Katherine, I acted worse than Katherine, even kissing Elijah. I almost killed my best friends, and Caroline's mom. I was a monster. When Damon and Stefan were torturing me with the sun, It hurt, but it didn't work. I quickly looked down at my hand. My daylight ring wasn't there. Elijah hadn't taken me into direct sunlight, but Kol had. I had walked right out in the open and I didn't burn. How was that possible?

A few minutes later, still thinking about how I walked in the sunlight without my ring, I had my eyes closed, but they shot open upon hearing Kol muttering in his sleep. It was a different language, Latin, it almost sounded like what Bonnie says when she is doing a spell. He was still asleep, but in a split second, all of the candles in the room lit by themselves. Was there a witch here? Was Kol being possessed?

"Kol! Kol! Wake up!" I yelled, shaking him awake. He shot up in bed and looked at me.

"What, what's wrong, Elena?" He asked, looking for signs of trouble.

"You were talking in your sleep and all of a sudden all the candles lit up. Kol, you were speaking in Latin." I said, making his eyebrows raise, and he looked around the room and saw all the candles still lit.

"Impossible." He said, still watching the candles. He muttered something else in Latin and they all went out, then again, and they lit once more. "This is impossible. I am still a vampire." He muttered to himself.

**TWIST. Okay, to everyone whose read my other stories, you know I love my twists. Just saying... To everyone who has only read this story of mine, be prepared. I love you all! Hope you like my story. (Don't worry, we will get back to Mystic Falls and everyone else there in a little bit. Patience is a virtue!)**

**BEX**


End file.
